


Underneath the Honey Tree

by kams_log



Series: Only Destiny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it the Honey Tree because Cas was obsessed with bees. There would never came a day where something didn’t remind the young boy of his favorite flying insects.</p>
<p>Benny didn’t have the same adoration of bees or insects that Cas did, and to be fair, Dean didn’t either. But all they had to do was exchange a look, and they kept their mouths firmly shut. Smiles replaced their words that morning.</p>
<p>“We’ll hang out here every day,” Dean promised, looking up at the tree in awe. “All of us.”</p>
<p>Cas and Benny beamed, and the three of them began to make the Honey Tree their hideaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Honey Tree

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @dandelionwhiskey who wrote me a deancasbenny fic.
> 
> you can read her fic here: http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/post/133381085589/stagnant
> 
> again, thank you!! i hope you like it :)

Cas called it the honey tree. When they were young, they would always run down the block to the old playground and park nobody came to anymore. At the center of the park was a massive tree that would turn the perfect shade of gold every fall.

They called it the Honey Tree because Cas was obsessed with bees. There would never came a day where something didn’t remind the young boy of his favorite flying insects.

Benny didn’t have the same adoration of bees or insects that Cas did, and to be fair, Dean didn’t either. But all they had to do was exchange a look, and they kept their mouths firmly shut. Smiles replaced their words that morning.

“We’ll hang out here every day,” Dean promised, looking up at the tree in awe. “All of us.”

Cas and Benny beamed, and the three of them began to make the Honey Tree their hideaway.

+

It was going to be their first year of high school. Dean played with his baseball, watching the rise and fall of it as he tossed it up to the ceiling, over and over.

He didn’t want to think about tomorrow. Everyone wouldn’t stop telling him that high school were the hardest years of a kid’s life. That was the time where everyone’s friends left each other and supposedly made new and better friends.

Dean didn’t want ‘better’ friends. He wanted his friends. Cas and Benny had always been more than enough for Dean. Why would he ever want to change that?

He swallowed and tossed the ball again. It was all he could do without thinking about tomorrow.

A knock at his bedroom door caught Dean off guard. The ball landed on his face and he groaned, rolling over onto his side.

“What?” He called, muffled by the bedsheets against his face.

“Dean?” It was Mary. Mom. “Your friend Benny just called. He said something about a _Code Gold_ and that he already called Castiel. Do you know what that means?”

Dean immediately jumped to his feet and dashed across the floor. He threw open the door to see his mom standing on the other side, eyes weighted with concern.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “It means we gotta’ hang out. Can I go?”

Mary smiled and crossed her arms. “Depends. Where are you hanging out?”

“Down at the park,” Dean replied, honest. He wasn’t sure he could ever lie to his mom. “It’ll just be an hour or two.”

“Well, bundle up then. It’s getting cold out there.”

Dean latched on to her waist, holding her tight and hoping she understood his gratitude. “Thanks Mom!”

With that, he ran back into his room and closed the door.

He needed to get dressed.

+

The Honey Tree was as beautiful as ever. The leaves were turning a beautiful shade of gold, and the tall grass of the unkept park waved in the breeze as Dean ran across the earth.

He could spot Benny and Cas already sitting under the tree, exchanging lunch treats and eating sandwiches.

Cas spotted him first and waved. Dean waved back and came to a stop in front of them.

“Something happen?” Dean gasped, frowning when Benny handed him a sandwich.

“Code Gold,” Benny hummed in reply. His voice was the first to turn deeper out of the three of them. It still sounded a little weird to Dean, but it was still as soothing as ever. “High school starts tomorrow.”

“Technically junior high,” Dean replied, accepting the gift. It only took one look to know Benny had made it himself. Benny had always had a talent when it came to the kitchen.

Dean unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it with gusto, grinning at the explosion of flavor.

“You know, we should be okay,” Dean said, trying not to speak until he swallowed. “Right?”

Cas nodded seriously. “I want to think so too. But you know what everybody says. Most kids don’t hang out with the same people by the end of high school. It’s like some kind of fact.”

“That’s no way to think Cas,” Dean grumbled. He stared at his sandwich and sighed. “We’ve been friends since we were in kindergarten, guys. I don’t think high school will change that. And if it even thinks it can, well, it can screw itself.”

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas had always been hesitant about ‘swear words’ as Mrs. Novak put it.

But Dean came from a significantly looser family. There was only a few words Dean couldn’t say. Screw wasn’t on that list.

“Nah,” Benny cut in. “Dean’s right. I don’t wanna’ stop being friends. Ever.”

“That’s easy to say,” Cas muttered, picking at the crust of his sandwich. “But what’s it gonna matter when we’re there?”

The three of them sat in silence, staring at the ground and the tree over their heads.

“You know,” Dean said after a long moment, “my mom says that a promise is unbreakable. That if you ever break a promise then you have to earn trust again. What if we promised?”

“Promised what?” Benny asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dean grinned. An idea was forming in his head. A good idea. He dropped the bag he’d brought with him and unzipped it. He placed the sandwich inside and pulled out a pocket knife in replacement. He stared at the blue handle, thumb hovering over it gently.

His dad, John, had bought this for him on his twelfth birthday. Dean’s favorite color had always been blue.

“Come here guys,” Dean ordered. His two best friends immediately stood and followed him to the base of the trunk, the golden leaves drifting just above their heads.

“We’re gonna’ put our names right here,” Dean explained, beginning to cut a ‘D’ into the bark. “Just like in the movies. We’re gonna’ promise to be friends, that school and nobody’s ever gonna’ change that. Ever.”

He saw a grin spread across Benny’s face in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at Cas and saw the same smile matched there.

“I’d make that promise,” Benny stated, taking the knife when Dean was finished.

Dean glanced at Cas, smiling when his friend placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Always, Dean.”

Dean stepped back and beamed, watching as his friends put their names right next to his.

When it was done, Benny and Cas stepped back to stand next to Dean. In the bark it read simply, _Dean + Benny + Cas._

Only in the safety of Dean’s mind, he quietly added, _Always._

+

They were eighteen years old. It was spring. The leaves were not as golden as they were in the fall, but the Honey Tree was still as beautiful as ever. It had been five years, and in some ways, nothing had changed.

On the tree still held the words _Dean + Benny + Cas._ The tree was still healthy and living, beautiful as the day they first laid eyes on it.

But other things had changed. The three friends hadn’t sat under this tree nearly as much as they’d hoped to. With the demands of school and new responsibilities over the years, things had easily gotten busy and chaotic.

But the promise still held true, just like it had in the bark of the Honey Tree.

The trio were still as close as ever, if not closer.

Dean ran his fingers over the words, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips as two hands covered his, pressing his palm flat against the letters.

“I think it needs to be updated,” Cas murmured. Benny’s hand opened the closed fist hanging between Dean’s crouched legs. Once Dean’s palm was open, he felt the coolness of a blade slip into his grasp.

“You wanna’ do the honors, cher?”

Dean nodded and blushed. Slowly, blue pocket knife in hand, Dean carved a slow heart around their names.

Two matching kisses pressed themselves against each side of Dean’s face. Benny’s beard tickled Dean’s temple, Cas’s marble lips were soft against his cheek.

Dean took both of their free hands and held them close to his heart.

“I’m gonna’ miss this tree,” Dean said after a moment.

Cas nodded and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Benny’s hand rubbed Dean’s back in soothing motions.

“Still grateful though,” Benny grinned. “We all got our fist kiss under this tree.”

Dean laughed. Their first kiss had been a mess of tangled limbs and searching hands. None of them knew what they were doing. All they knew was that none of them could imagine life without all of them together, and it had taken too many years to admit they were all madly in love with each other, and no doubt attracted physically.

It had taken too long, but that moment under the Honey Tree had been perfect. It had been messy, uncoordinated, and embarrassing as hell. But still perfect. It always would be.

Now they were eighteen. High school was over. College was next.

“We should make sure to come back,” Dean murmured. “At least once a year. For old time’s sake.”

“I like the sound of that,” Benny hummed, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Make it a promise then,” Cas smiled.

Dean beamed.

“Promise it is.”

So they did.

+

They were twenty eight years old. The park had finally been mowed, treated, and had never been as green as it was that morning.

The leaves were the perfect shade of gold, and the sun filtered through the tree limbs in honey bright light.

An altar stood at the foot of the tree. Beneath the alter at the base of the trunk still held those three words and a heart to unite them.

The three men stood in front of it, holding hands. Each one wore a matching golden band, gold as the leaves above their heads.

The guests to the ceremony had all left for the reception, but the three men stayed behind. They had one last thing to complete.

Dean knelt at the base of the trunk and placed his palm against the letters, fingers tracing over the lines of the heart he’d created ten years previously.

They’d all agreed on one final touch they wanted to add. One last word. It was a word Dean had only spoken to himself fifteen years ago, the day they first wrote their names.

_Always._

“I love you,” Dean whispered, looking up the matching set of bright blue eyes looking back at him.

“We love you too."

They took each other’s hands and walked back to the reception where everyone was waiting.

They had the rest of their lives to look forward to, now.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you guys liked it! thank you for reading :) please let me know what you thought of it if you have a minute to spare. 
> 
> again, thank you!


End file.
